


约会教学

by Tangye



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42





	约会教学

双性浪詹

芽（疑似）单箭头注意

牵着手看电影可以算是朋友间的玩笑，那亲吻算吗？

史蒂夫觉得自己应该推开他，可抵在他手臂上的手指一瞬间竟像是被抽光所有力气。

他觉得自己像一只被扔进海里的蚂蚁。

巴基的嘴唇太柔软了，比他想象中的要棒很多，那双嫩红的嘴唇温柔地贴着他，摩挲那片皮肤，就像是一对真正的情侣那样缱绻厮磨。

史蒂夫的喉头上下滑动了一下。他比巴基矮上一截，此刻只能仰着头去接受心上人的吻，他看着这张白净英俊的脸与紧紧闭合着的双眼，那是一双世界上最漂亮的眼，睫毛在轻轻颤抖，像是一对不安的蝴蝶的翅膀。

巴基伸出舌尖去逗弄他的舌，史蒂夫既沉迷于此又不免为他这样的好吻技恼怒，可平心而论他没什么立场去生气。

“……你对谁都是这样？”史蒂夫离开他的唇，问。

巴基笑了一下，像是在应对无理取闹的孩子一般无奈：“除了你，谁还需要我教怎么追女孩儿？”

他对刚刚那个吻毫无反应，那带给他的触动还不如史蒂夫此刻的问话。

史蒂夫向后退了一步：“我说了不用，你没必要这样。”

他知道巴基惯有的套路。这个人喜欢约女孩儿共进晚餐之后看一场电影，然后送女孩回家，继而趁着气氛正好来接一个吻，然后等待女孩的表态。

巴基在展示，或者表演，或者教学。没有别的意思。他知道。

所以才觉得荒诞。

“不要再这样做了。”史蒂夫说，只有他自己才知道一句轻描淡写的话下藏着多少情绪。他该生气吗？好像也不对，巴基现在在做的事不就是他曾渴望的吗？

他想巴基像喜欢那些女孩那样喜欢自己，他想吻他，可不该是这样。

巴基皱起眉，困惑道：“不行，难道要我看着你一直找不到女孩子约会吗？”

不等史蒂夫反驳，他又说：“都已经快到最后一步了，不要拒绝我啦——知道之后该怎么做吗？”

“不想知道。”

“必须知道。”巴基报复似地揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，指尖不经意擦过他的额头，“接下来姑娘们会因为你的吻而羞涩，她们也许会保留这一刻的暧昧回家，也许会邀请你一起回家。”

史蒂夫快速地哂笑了一下。

“别摆出这个表情。鉴于你是史蒂薇，谁会不爱你呢？所以肯定是后者。”

巴基再次俯下身子啄吻了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后拉着史蒂夫的手腕，转身从口袋掏出钥匙开门。

史蒂夫整个人都僵住了。事实上这时他才反应过来巴基为什么非要带他来自己家楼下，他一时间想不起要先反驳那个关于谁会不爱自己的定论，还是先问一问巴恩斯夫妇在不在家。

巴基换上拖鞋，熟稔地拉着他走向自己的房间。他一边走一边絮絮叨叨：“别担心，姑娘们带你回家的时候一定是已经确认她的家长不在家了。当然，别的女孩可不会这么直接地带你去床上，你要先同她调情——”

“——你到底是多有经验？”

史蒂夫甩开他的手，甩得很用力，以至于巴基的手碰在了墙壁上留下一块红色印子。他没有注意到，脸色很难看，“够了，别玩了巴基，我要回去了。”

被甩开手的人沉默了一下。

他们不是没有吵过架，很多次大动肝火之后都以巴基的示好而告终，可这次巴基确实不太懂他在气什么，从而也不明白自己是不是做错了。他只能揉一揉被撞红的手背，不解地望向史蒂夫。

“对不起，”他说，“如果你真的很不喜欢……那算了吧。”

巴基挠了挠头，有些尴尬地笑了一下，“别生气。”

史蒂夫看着他，见那双漂亮的眼垂下，睫毛盖住瞳孔，不由得张了张嘴，却什么都没有说。

他看得出巴基的失落和慌张，也明白他根本不懂。

因为他不懂，所以史蒂夫连为什么生气都说不出口。

他不知道该说什么。史蒂夫只是沉默了一会，又在巴基准备走开之前轻轻碰了碰那个人通红的手背。

“没生气。”败给你了。史蒂夫叹了口气，又重新握住巴基的手，“……你继续吧。”

巴基躺在床上，衬衫领口被解开大半，露出一片光洁白皙的胸膛，史蒂夫吻着他下巴上的浅浅一道沟壑，便能轻易看到他侧颈处有一枚浅得几乎看不到的小痣。

按照巴基的指挥，史蒂夫乖乖去吻他的脸颊、耳骨，他学得很快，吻到侧颈处那枚浅痣时无师自通地轻轻吮吸了一下，使得巴基猝不及防地发出一声拉长了的呻吟。

“做得对……史蒂薇，继续，我很舒服。”

巴基说。他的眼睛很亮，盛着笑意专注地看着史蒂夫。他的双手并不安分，脱掉史蒂夫的外套、上衣后又试图扒下他的裤子，史蒂夫不自在地想要将他的手捉住，却又被巴基迅速吻了一下嘴唇，于是阻挡的手停了下来，巴基像一条灵敏且迅速的鱼一般摸到了他内裤里那根沉睡着的物什。

“别紧张别紧张，”巴基笑嘻嘻地说，“之前又不是没帮过你。”

那是不久前的事，他不知从哪里听来谣言说好兄弟都会互相帮忙干这事，于是不顾史蒂夫的阻拦强行帮他撸了一发，而轮到自己时却说不劳烦他动手，自顾自地跑到厕所去，甚至反锁了门。

“你会帮我，姑娘们不会。”史蒂夫说，“是你让我把你想象成约会的女孩儿。”

“不一定呀！”巴基笑着用手摸了摸那根阴茎，感受到这分量不小的柱体缓慢抬头、涨大，在心里默默惊叹一声，“有些女孩儿喜欢主动一点，因为有的男孩子没有什么能给她快乐的经验……”

史蒂夫在他胸口重重吮吻一下，留下一个泛着红的吻痕：“你就是想说我是处男对吧。”

巴基不回答，又一阵一阵地笑了起来。他笑的时候史蒂夫能感觉到身下的这具身体在不停颤抖，笑声就好像从喉咙和胸腔两个地方发出，他用手去抚摸巴基左胸前的粉色乳尖，甚至能感觉到一颗心脏在他手下不停跳动。

史蒂夫的阴茎在巴基手中完全勃起，他用手指划过柱体上凸起的青筋，感受手心中腾升的温度，上下撸动，拇指偶尔会按压揉搓顶端的小孔，这时史蒂夫会忍不住挺一挺腰，龟头主动去磨蹭手掌。

巴基一边说着别急一边笑。他本就喜欢笑，这个时候又好像兴致特别高涨，他感受得到手中伺候着的阴茎越来越烫，史蒂夫的呼吸声开始加重，他撸动的手越来越快，时不时捏一下底端的两颗囊袋，最终在史蒂夫用牙齿轻咬巴基的乳尖时忍不住指腹猛地搓了一下顶端，史蒂夫闷哼一声，最终全数射在了巴基手中。

“舒服不舒服呀？”史蒂夫倒在巴基身上，而他向来瘦弱得厉害，巴基也不觉得被压得难受，只是搂紧史蒂夫，在他耳旁轻声说，“史蒂薇，哥哥弄得你爽不爽？”

史蒂夫将头埋在巴基的颈窝处，敷衍地闷哼一声，又被巴基捏了捏腰，才不情不愿地抬起头：“别说了。”

“这有什么害羞的。”巴基像是被他逗笑了，一边用手捧着史蒂夫通红发烫的脸颊，一边抬起腿，隔着布料磨蹭史蒂夫的胯部。

史蒂夫已经完全将巴基的衬衫脱了下来，少年白皙又蕴含着力量感的上半身遍布着来自史蒂夫的吻痕，史蒂夫瞧了瞧，又一口咬上巴基的侧颈处。这一下咬得用了点力，比起其他红色印记来说更深了点，带着些紫色，一圈牙印在皮肉上显眼得要命。

巴基有点不开心了：“你弄疼我了。而且这样我明天怎么出门啊？”

“那就别出门了。”史蒂夫漫不经心地说，他伸手去拉巴基的低腰牛仔裤，巴基嘴上嘟囔着，却也很配合地扭着腰脱掉了裤子。

史蒂夫不急着去碰他最后剩余的那块布料，他又咬了咬巴基左右两边的乳尖，神使鬼差地吸了吸，引来巴基的剧烈颤抖。

“……别吸，又不是真的女孩！”巴基咬牙切齿地说。

“你看起来很舒服。”史蒂夫执意用舌尖逗弄右边那枚红色乳头，直到两遍的肉珠都裹上一层水淋淋的液体，颜色变得愈发红艳。“你喜欢这样……我让你爽吗？”

巴基瞪了他一会儿。直到史蒂夫威胁似的叼起其中一枚向上拉，他才忍不住笑了起来，抱住史蒂夫的头颅，完全将胸前的两枚乳头送到史蒂夫的嘴边。

“好舒服……接着吸他，”巴基拖着黏腻的尾调说，“但是我想更爽一些……”

他的另一只手去捉史蒂夫，握住他的手腕，引导着他顺着自己的腹部向下摸去。

史蒂夫的手被拉着钻进巴基的内裤，他原本以为巴基也想要自己摸摸他的阴茎，但在摸到那根东西时巴基并没有停下，而且继续拉着他向下探索，直到史蒂夫摸到囊袋下藏着的一条小缝。

他愣了一下。继而扒下巴基的内裤扔在一旁，俯下身，凑近了巴基的下半身看。

“看，厉不厉害？”巴基笑嘻嘻地说，“我是个男孩，也是个女孩。”

那条缝他当然知道是什么，史蒂夫向来是个好学生，生理教育这样的课程也从来没有逃过。

史蒂夫看着它，忍不住伸手，在中间按了一下，于是指尖陷入了一片柔软湿润的夹缝中。

“……还说不是真女孩？”史蒂夫不知道该表达什么，有一瞬间他的确被吓到了，只能干巴巴地说。

巴基不满地揉乱了史蒂夫的头发：“不是！我还有阴茎呢，我该能射。”

史蒂夫不想跟他讨论射不射的问题，他第一次直观地去看这样属于女性的花一样的器官，他有些羞怯又十分好奇，巴基的哪里白白嫩嫩，两片花唇微微嘟起，史蒂夫忍不住，掰开那两片厚唇，用指尖上下滑动着抚摸。

“嗯……”巴基忍不住舒适地呻吟一声，“我还没有教你，你就会啦……史蒂夫好棒。”

史蒂夫回忆起之前上生理课时的片段，找到被软肉含着的阴蒂，两根手指一捏，像对待一粒豆子那样揉搓。

巴基猛地拔高了音调。他的身体颤抖了一下，双腿忍不住并拢，却恰好轻轻夹住了史蒂夫的头颅。

“除了我，还有谁知道？”史蒂夫发现了这样的方式能够让他舒服，于是一边揉着阴蒂一边轻声问。

巴基用手捂住半边脸，他白皙漂亮的脸颊通红，闻言，先是反应了一会儿，又摇了摇头：“只有你和我爸妈。”

史蒂夫笑了一下，他笑时呼出的气息打在了巴基的阴部，于是他瑟缩着抖了抖，又被史蒂夫按住了腰身。

“你给自己弄过了？”史蒂夫的手指向下，摸到了一个滑腻湿润的小洞，手指向内探去，竟然顺利地被含进去半截。

“不然你要怎么进来？”巴基说，“你绝对不知道润滑扩张怎么做才舒服。小处男。”

“你又笑我。合理怀疑你对我撒谎，”史蒂夫用两根手指捣弄了几下，又加了一根，“你看起来很有经验。”

巴基笑了起来，“拜托，不是每个人都像你一样连自慰都不愿意。我有这个东西，难道不能自己弄一弄自己吗？很爽的。”

史蒂夫按照巴基的指使扩张了几下，而他身下那根之前发泄过而疲软下去的阴茎再次胀得硬了起来，他的尺寸根本与自身瘦弱的体格不相符，大得可怕，倒是同他的皮肤一样白皙，上面却隐约布着怒张的青筋，龟头要深一些，也要更硬一些。

他扶着阴茎抵在巴基窄小湿润的穴前，龟头缓慢地向里面捅，刚刚戳进一小截，柔腻的穴肉便迫不及待地紧紧包裹住了侵犯他的外来者。

史蒂夫在龟头进去的第一时间便感觉到一股快感猝不及防地击打着大脑，他咬着牙忍了忍，只是浅浅地戳弄，然后紧紧按住巴基的腰，说：“忍一下。”

在巴基还没有反应过来的时候，他一挺腰，不顾巴基的挣扎，执意将那根粗壮的阴茎全数塞进那样小得堪堪能吞下的小洞里。

胀痛感使得巴基忍不住发出一丝痛呼。他之前为史蒂夫手淫过，知道他的尺寸，所以在准备时特意用型号较大的那根情趣玩具扩张了好一会儿，可还是低估了他那根大家伙。巴基感觉自己的下面快要被撑坏了，他怕自己流血，又不愿意出口让史蒂夫停下，就只能一个劲地咬着下唇，等待史蒂夫完全进入他的身体。

史蒂夫艰难地用阴茎探进巴基的身体，在囊袋贴上他下身的皮肤时才终于松了口气，他去吻巴基的嘴唇，将那片柔软红润的下唇从巴基的牙齿下拯救出来。他含着那两片唇，一只手捏着巴基胸前的乳珠，另一只手撸动他的下身，直到感觉到巴基的身体逐渐放松了下来，才缓慢地开始动作。

随着史蒂夫的缓慢抽动，巴基在短暂的适应之后又开始黏糊糊地发出一些呻吟。他搂着史蒂夫的脖子说：“出去一点嘛，你快要顶到我的胃啦。”

史蒂夫知道他只是习惯性地撒娇，于是不予理会。他速度平缓抽动，进得很深，似乎每次都能摩擦到一个小凸起，巴基立马舒服得不再抱怨，随着进出他身体的那根阴茎发出愉悦的叹息。

史蒂夫进出的动作逐渐畅通，他摸了摸两人交合的地方，除了一些莫名的黏腻液体外没有血液流出，于是他放心地快速操弄，向更深处顶，每一次都抵着那个小凸起旋转研磨。

他明白那处是什么，也乐得打开这个开关，让身下人更舒服一些。

“啊呀——快一点史蒂薇，操我，好爽……”巴基忘情地呻吟，他坦诚地去追逐史蒂夫给予自己的快感，不做丝毫掩饰。

史蒂夫见状，便顺着他的意愿加快速度。

“这么浪？”史蒂夫用贴着巴基的耳骨说，“嘘，小声，你的邻居会听到的，等你父母回来之后会质问你在跟什么人做爱……”

巴基听了，不但没有被威胁到，反而弯起眼在他的侧颊亲了一口：“没事啊，他们问的话我就说是同学，英俊温柔，我很喜欢——嗯啊……慢、好快啊啊啊……”

史蒂夫猛地加快了鞭笞那个窄小肉洞的速度。他干脆将巴基的膝盖抬起来，按在他的胸前，使得巴基的下身完全成为门户洞开的状态。

肉眼可见那个可怜兮兮的小洞吞他吞得吃力，可史蒂夫自然不管不顾地操干，凶猛抽插，就像是要用阴茎顶穿这个人的身体一样用力，他又快又深，而第一次被男人的阴茎淫奸的巴基完全受不了他的速度和力度。

“啊啊别太深啦——呜呜啊啊……好大好大……操我——啊啊史蒂薇！”

快感一波又一波地顺着他身体的深处炸开，巴基胡乱尖叫着，不停摇着头颅，再也想不起之前嘲笑史蒂夫是处男的话。如果他还有点理智，就该惊讶在他身上放肆的这个男孩做起爱来怎么会这样令人难以支架。

“喜欢我吗？巴基？你刚刚说喜欢我，对吗？”

史蒂夫按着他的两条腿，一边野兽般凶狠地抽插一边咬着牙问，就好像只要巴基敢说出一句反对，他就可以当场将这个人操进床垫里。

而巴基只顾着呻吟尖叫，一双眼被欲望笼罩，无法聚焦，根本听不清史蒂夫的问话。

巴基越夹越紧，夹得史蒂夫感觉阴茎快要埋在肉穴里拔不出来，他拍拍巴基的大腿内侧让他放松，隐隐跳动的阴茎抵在那点上撞击，又缓缓胀大一圈。

史蒂夫捅进去的动作那样用力，两个囊袋打得他的屁股有点疼，那个被撑出一个圆形的洞流着水欢迎这个男人的侵犯。第一次迎接外客就被使用了那么长时间，巴基感觉他的里面快肿了，但那根阴茎带来的快感不愿意放过他。

“操……操我，史蒂夫，好爽好爽，我要死在你的阴茎上……咿啊啊——”

巴基感觉他的大脑要被史蒂夫操没了，浑身上下只能感觉到有个棍子在欺负他最柔软的地方。快感将他的身体刺激得软麻无力，眼前逐渐开始朦上一层白雾，他除了阴道里的那根东西什么都感觉不到了，只能半张着嘴，眼白微微上翻，一副快要被玩坏的模样。

感觉自己快到了，他从来没有这样愉悦又舒适过，就好像已经身置天堂，于是巴基一边流泪一边用含着笑的声音呻吟。他不断喊着史蒂夫的名字，不断要他继续操自己，他自己完全将自己当成了史蒂夫的阴茎套子，阴道内完全撑出他阴茎的形状，随意地任史蒂夫玩弄，而他只需要在性快感的刺激下放肆尖叫，追逐那天堂才能给他的美妙感觉。

“好深……啊啊史蒂薇要操进肚子里了，操我的子宫爽不爽，我给你生宝宝……”

巴基在强烈的刺激下不断胡言乱语。他不知道自己说了什么，只是脑子里莫名觉得他进得那么深，如果自己有子宫，可能早就被史蒂夫玩透了。

史蒂夫被他的这句话刺激到了。他停顿了一下，深吸一口气，继而以更加狂野的速度和力道捣进那个女穴。巴基跟不上他，只能被迫承受史蒂夫毫无节制的索取，他的嗓子已经因为长时间的呻吟而沙哑，却还是要继续为快感而呻吟。

史蒂夫去吻他，与之前的几次不同，这次的吻凶得不讲道理，充斥着浓厚的情欲味道。他搂紧史蒂夫的脖子，已经翘了很久的阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下已经射出了精液，随着史蒂夫侵犯的动作抵着他的腹部不断磨蹭。

巴基发出一声尖叫，女穴猛地夹紧，内里涌出一股腥甜黏腻的液体。热流打在龟头上的感觉爽得他头皮发麻，史蒂夫咬了咬牙，激动地掐住他已经被折磨得青紫斑驳的腰向阴道做最后最用力的攻击，在巴基承受不住地咬着他的脖子时猛地一顶，阴茎在紧致的穴肉的包裹下跳动，继而喷射出一股又一股粘稠的精液。

巴基失神地盯着天花板，半张着嘴，感受微凉的液体打在自己身体里的感觉。

史蒂夫最后顶得太深了。他不知道自己到底有没有子宫这种东西，如果有，可能真的会给自己的好兄弟怀个孩子。

巴基乱七八糟地想着，思绪漂浮不定，直到史蒂夫开始啄吻他的嘴唇。

“……干得真棒，史蒂夫。”巴基说，他很累了，但还是强撑着朝史蒂夫笑，“真的太爽了，天哪，你真厉害。”

史蒂夫也累坏了。他本就比巴基要体弱，此刻为了不破坏脱离了情欲之后的这一刻缱绻气氛而打起精神去吻他，内心柔软一片。

“真的？”他说，“比你玩自己还要爽？”

“爽多了……”巴基张开嘴，勾着史蒂夫接了一个深吻。

吻着吻着，巴基忽然贴着史蒂夫的嘴角轻声说道：“你这个技术，跟你上了床的女孩儿绝对爱你爱得死去活来……”

史蒂夫那腔柔软缱绻的爱意瞬间结了冰。

“……操你的。”史蒂夫忍了一会儿，终于觉得忍无可忍，说，“闭嘴，永远不要再提什么女孩。”

——fin.


End file.
